Mei Kuraki
Mei Kuraki is a girl who appears in Period 45. She disappeared a year prior to the story and befriends the lonely Lulu Naitou through texts. Bio Appearance From what was seen in the article, Mei is a young girl about the same age as Lulu and her classmates. She has shoulder length hair that framed her face, with her bangs split with an intake at the middle of her forehead. Personality Much like Lulu, Mei had trouble making friends because of how reserved she was. She really wants a friend, but she wasn't sure how to approach others so she began texting as a means of hoping to find someone. Her texts with Lulu imply she has a low self-esteem, as she was very surprised when Lulu agreed to be her friend and found it hard to believe. Prior to contacting her, she had become fairly obsessive over the girl and had longed wanted to meet her, claiming to know everything about her. She was very happy when Lulu finally found her. History A year prior to the story in the month of May, Mei had gone missing one day. There had been no signs of her or where she could have went. Then one day Lulu receives a text from her, asking if they could be texting buddies. Initially she thought it was only a mistake, but eager to prove the bullies wrong she shoved the text in their faces while proclaiming Mei was her best friend. After they left, she curiously decided to get to know her after realizing they shared a lot in common. She is delighted to have finally obtained a friend- even if it was one through texts messages and not person. Over time the girls learn more about each other, such as their favored classes, where they live, and so on. But after pledging to be Mei's best friend from this point on, she is caught during class and unable to say anything else, waits until school ends to resume speaking to her. But just as she apologizes, she overhears her classmates discussing a young girl who went missing a year ago who attended the Shuuei school. She was about the same age, but by now if she hasn't been found yet the chances of her still being alive are slim. These words and Mei's curiously accurate text responses despite saying little alert Lulu, and she rushes for home. There she finds an article related to the deceased girl, and when it dons on her that she has the same name as the Mei she texts, she angrily denounces their friendship thinking it's just a prank. A few days later, having made some actual friends Lulu happily enjoys her time chatting with them on the bus. But all of the sudden she begins getting numerous texts from Mei- something she finds weird as she had her number changed and this one isn't registered. But the more and more texts she gets, the more she starts to panic, until she can't stand it anymore and throws her phone down, running away from her friends. In her attempt to make her way out of the overgrown plant and flower field she has found herself in, Lulu slips on the moistened ground and falls backwards, through the opened manhole. As she realizes the predicament she has found herself in, she looks around before spotting a discarded cellphone, and to her horror she sees a tag charm on it that has Kuraki Mei written on it. This causes Lulu to realize that like her, Mei must have been in this field and fell into the manhole, which is why nobody ever found her. Just as she is about to call out to her new friends, who she hears in the field searching for her, she is frozen with fear when she feels a skeletal body grasp her, and realizes it is Mei. She happily says they will be together forever. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Females